


Mistletoe

by midnightmedeax



Category: Book of Mormon - All Media Types, Book of Mormon -- Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Secret Santa, post-uganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas after Uganda and Kevin and Connor decide to spend it with Nabulungi and Arnold in New York. When Arnold and Nabulungi find out that Connor's finally coming out and work out both Kevin and Connor have underlying feelings, they have to do something about it. So in the spirit of Christmas, what do they use? Mistletoe!<br/>Originally written as a Secret Santa gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this wasn't uploaded at Christmas. But I finished it late and wanted to post it.

Kevin Price, Connor McKinley and Arnold Cunningham were sat round the dinner table on Christmas Day, in Arnold and Nabulungi's new apartment in New York, waiting for Nabulungi to bring out the Christmas dinner. The boys were making mindless conversations while they waited, laughing and joking as Kevin and Connor hadn't seen Arnold since they all left Uganda. The two boys had gone back to Utah once it'd finished, Connor leaving first since he'd been there earlier and then Kevin had moved in with him when he finished. Life had been normal for the two boys living in Utah- college, work, weekend, church- as it was before they were sent on mission. Nabulungi had just brought in the last of the dinner and taking her place when Arnold turned to Connor.

"Still turning it off?"

Conner blushed and turned towards Kevin who gave him a small smile of encouragement. "I haven't fully come out to family but I'm not 'turning it off' as we call it. Kevin was a major factor in not hiding it anymore."

Arnold and Nabulungi, who was in the middle of carving the massive turkey in the middle of the table, diverted their attention towards Kevin who was equally confused as them, except at their reactions. Arnold stuttered, not knowing what to say. Nabulungi, who was quicker at regaining her composure, smiled at the two, even more confused, boys.

"So are you together then?" She asked.

"No, no!" Kevin exclaimed, holding his hands out and shaking them. "I just talked to him about it and made him realize it was something not worth hiding anymore." Arnold and Nabulungi nodded in reply as Kevin and Connor sent each other a small smile, neither knowing what was running through each others mind.

 

Later that night, the four collapsed on to the two couches in the couple's living room, full stomachs and giant grins on their faces. Getting into comfy positions so they were ready to watch the Doctor Who Christmas special in ten minutes, Connor sat leant against the arm rest and his legs over Kevin's who was sat up normally next to him. For the two boys, this was completely platonic but the other two people in the room, could work out the hidden meaning underneath.

No words were shared during the Christmas-themed episode of the 1000-something year old alien and the adventures through out time and space in his blue box. It wasn't until the end when Arnold stood up and stretched when the comfortable silence was broken.

"Anyone want another drink?" Both Kevin and Connor nodded. "Come in and get one then." He laughed, and walked into the kitchen. Connor swung his legs onto the floor and stood up, giving Kevin a hand up before walking to the kitchen door.

"Mistletoe!" Nabulungi shouted, pointing to the top of the door frame which Kevin and Connor were stood under and like the woman said; there was a piece of mistletoe dangling by a strip of ribbon above them. Kevin turned to Connor, who was already looking up at him, bending down and briefly brushing his lips across the smaller boy's.

Kevin stepped back into the living room, mumbling an excuse about needing the toilet and bolted into the hallway, locking himself in the bathroom. Connor, who was still shocked from the small kiss they shared, touched his tingling lips lightly before coming back to his senses and chasing after Kevin.

 

"Kevin, unlock the door!" Connor banged on the bathroom door with no answer. "I know you're in there!" Still no answer. "I'm not leaving until you open the door!" Finally, he heard shuffling and a small click and he opened the door to see Kevin sat on the closed toilet lid, head in his hands.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Connor walked over and knelt at the side of the other man, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Kissing you. I shouldn't have done it." Kevin mumbled into his hands, still not lifting his face, unable to look Connor in the eyes.

"Kevin, look at me." Kevin shook his head. "Kevin Matthew Price, look at me right now!" This time he lifted his head, tears shining in his eyes and Connor placed a hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

"I don't care, okay? We were under mistletoe. What else could you have done? It's not like Arnold and Nabulungi would let us move until we did!" Kevin let out a small, watery laugh and Connor grinned at him.

"Thank you." Connor's grin turned into a soft smile and he stood up, giving Kevin a hand up. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so."  
Connor smiled wider and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, not able to reach his shoulders. Kevin wrapped his arms around the other's neck in a hug, causing Connor to be pulled against him. The smaller man, looked up at Kevin, locking eyes and grinning again, his smile faltering when Kevin leant down and pressed his lips against Connor's.

It took a few seconds for Connor to realize Kevin was kissing him, before wrapping his ams around his neck and pulling Kevin closer. Kevin's arms were wrapped around Connor's waist, hands rubbing the bottom of the other's back. Connor ran his tongue across Kevin's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Kevin granted, their tongues battled for dominance until Connor eventually let Kevin win.

"Are yo- Oh my G-d, it worked!" Arnold exclaimed, running back out of the room and leaving a confused Connor and Kevin behind him.

"So..."

"You're gay?" Connor said, half of a statement, half of a question.

"Not really. I guess I'm... McKinley-sexual." Kevin joked, laughing, Connor joining in with him and then resting his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"So what are we now?" Connor asked.

"Boyfriends? That's if you want to be." Connor lifted his head and grinned at Kevin, his hands, which were still around the taller man's neck, ran through his hair.

"I'd love that." They pressed their lips together, later working out that Arnold and Nabulungi put that piece of mistletoe there on purpose. In a plan to get them together.

 


End file.
